


Lovely

by ahsoka1996



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Sad Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Social Anxiety, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsoka1996/pseuds/ahsoka1996
Summary: Was it worth it?Every time he woke up with more bruises than he had had the night before?He said he loved him and apologized when it happened, saying that it'll never happen again... But it always does...Was life worth the pain of living with one's demons? Both internal and external?All these thoughts flowed through Winwin's head as he remained pressed against the one he had thought he loved.Through all the noise though, there came a single question that repeated in his head until it was the only thing he was able to hear...Was he really worth being loved?





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching Ten and Winwin's performance for Billie Eilish"s song Lovely.  
> (Beautiful choreo!!!) Go watch it if you haven't already!!!
> 
> I hope you guys like it and I would appreciate any Kudos and comments you are able to spare since they are what give me inspiration to keep writing.

When the fist came at him it had caught him off guard.  
It had been a stupid fight over something that was quickly forgotten in the shock of the moment.

Everything had slowed down to the point where he wasn't sure it had really happened. Feeling something dripping down his face he rubbed his had where he felt it and was met by the slightly nauseating sight of blood.

Holding a had to his now bleeding nose, Winwin stared incredulously at the one person he thought loved him enough to never do something like that.

"Oh my God! Babe, I'm so sorry!" His boyfriend, Jaeseung, said. He ran into the kitchen before appearing a second later with a rag, which he held to the stunned younger man's nose in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.

"I am so sorry, I love you so much," he whispered, leaning in to give Winwin a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay, I love you too," Winwin said, still dazed by the whole situation.

"It won't happen again, I promise, you believe me, don't you, Babe?" Jaeseung pressed in a not so gentle way that Winwin hadn't picked up on.

"Yeah... Yeah, I believe you,"he whispered and the older pulled him into a hug, still trying to hold the rag the younger's face.

"You realize, though, that this would have never happened if you had simply done what you were told to do it the first place, right?" The older stated in such a matter of fact way in a tone that would allow for no arguments.

Winwin gulped and carefully nodded his head against the other's chest.

"I'm sorry I talked to the neighbor boy without asking first," Winwin could feel the frog in his throat growing steadily as if to threaten him with all the tears he had left to shed.

"Just don't do it again and I won't have to remind you, now, what do you want to do? Go out to eat? See a movie? Anything you want, Babe," Jaeseung said, releasing Winwin so he could look him in the eye.

"Could we just stay here and cuddle?" He asked timidly, almost as if he expected the other to say no.

But Jaeseung just smiled and nodded. "Of course, Babe, we can stay in and cuddle, I'll even order takeout from that Chinese place you live so much so we won't have to leave at all."

"That sounds nice, cuddle first though," he said, leaning back in to snuggle into his boyfriend's cheat once more, ignoring the pain that came with his freshly bruised nose being pressed on.

It was only a one time thing, I was in the wrong and shouldn't have talked to the neighbors like he told me to, he just wants to protect me...

But Winwin was about to discover how much more complicated life could be in ways completely out of his control... For fate made no distinction between those in love and those with whom you are destined to be with for the rest of your life.

For soulmate marks were not visible to anyone other than the one you are meant for, and could only be revealed if the two destined, after the age of eighteen, touched at any point in time, followed by the world brightening up as if the sun had suddenly appeared before you in all its glory.

And, unfortunately for Winwin, it was about to become a very obvious, very scary realization. For the the man he called his boyfriend was, in fact, not his soulmate. 

He had no idea who his soulmate was, and if he ever found out it could spell trouble for both him and an innocent person who had no idea of the life he was living.

Was it worth it?  
Every time he woke up with more bruises than he had had the night before?  
He said he loved him and apologized when it happened, saying that it'll never happen again... But it always does...  
Was life worth the pain of living with one's demons? Both internal and external?

All these thoughts flowed through Winwin's head as he remained pressed against the one he had thought he loved.  
Through all the noise though, there came a single question that repeated in his head until it was the only thing he was able to hear...

Was he really worth being loved?


End file.
